


Summer Finding

by FiKate



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XV and the prompt: <i>Thor/Sif, golden.</i></p>
<p>On a Summer Solstice a century or two before canon, Sif decides to enjoy some of Thor's golden self, references to other times with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Finding

His hair always fascinated her, how it seemed to hold light in the same way that his smile could light a room as it created and reflected happiness. Today as they celebrated the Summer Solstice and all of Asgard was outside filling the air with laughter, it seemed to get stronger around his blond hair. He spotted her and when she reached where he was, he went for one of his side hugs and she dodged to spin and hug his other side, “Thor.” 

“Yes, Sif?”

His smile had barely dimmed which made her laugh, “No picking me up unless I tell you to.”

“But you never tell me to, come dance with me. This isn’t a day for fights,” He was actually pouting at her and still managing to smile, not smirk. Thor never smirked, that was for Loki and Fandral who preferred to look at the world a little more cockeyed, but not Thor, shining in the sunlight. 

“The great Thor doesn’t want a fight, are you certain you’re feeling quite well?”

“Not today,” Then the music grew louder and she was in his arms as they flew about the field and she enjoyed how sure and solid he was. It was easy to forget that he was more than just a brawler until he twirled her and his strong arms were around her. 

Somehow by the time the music had ended, they were almost inside a little gazebo, she was certain it wasn’t on purpose, he had been allowing space for the other dancers. That was a lesson she taught him, how to not take up all the room or else she would make her own place. He leaned against the wood and grinned down at her, “See, I can dance as well as I fight.”

“Have I ever said you haven’t?” 

“Oh yes, I believe there was a Winter Solstice when as you put it, ‘I stamped on your feet with my awful boots.’ Loki loves to bring that up,” There was a fondness in his voice though she heard the annoyance underneath it as Loki did delight in pointing out all of his brother’s faults, which she sometimes helped with. It was just that they were such contrasts and there were points where she forgot to see Thor’s shine for Loki’s fascinating darkness. 

She leaned up the short distance to his mouth and kissed him tasting mead and honey on his tongue as he pulled her closer. They didn’t have many kisses between them, but today, today she wanted to have some of Thor’s golden self all to herself. She tugged him into the gazebo where there was a nook of pillows that someone had made up for the solstice. 

He let her lead him with a slightly dazed smile as she pushed him down and straddled him and kissed him while his hands exploring her hair and her back. In a few tugs she had his tunic opened so she could clutch her hands in his surprisingly light chest hair and feel him chuckle, “Sif?”

“I keep forgetting how your gold goes all over,” She kept kissing down the blond trail of his body and he held her shoulders with a moan that made her smile as she teased him with her tongue. Such a beautiful man and she used one hand to keep exploring his chest and another tracing up his inner thigh, before pressing against him and grinding. He sounded like he was trying to say her name so she kissed him and moved one of his hands to the waist of her breeches where he loosened the laces to touch her, gently. It had taken her a few centuries to teach him, but he always respected her, she could feel him testing and it made her shift on his fingers enjoying herself. 

Maybe she should have done this more often but Loki knew how she liked to play. Loki would have laughed and tugged, feeling out every opening she gave him and then pushing until she pushed back. Thinking of Loki as she watched Thor shine in a glint of sunshine and the way his fingers went just so, she came and ground against him. He groaned and held her, she could feel his satisfaction beaming onto her before she laughed and leaned back from him. “Sif?" 

“Oh, you’re taking your time,” She wiggled her hips until she heard and felt him come, joy pouring from him and she kissed to soak it all in, “Happy Solstice.”


End file.
